kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Shocker
The organization is formed from some remnants of Dai-Shocker, with the destruction of the organization and Nine Worlds in the film Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. Led by Super Doctor Shinigami and Colonel Zol.And other villains from the Kamen Rider Series make up the ranks of Super Shocker. They utilize the as their base. Return of Dai-Shocker Some time later, Shocker is recreated once again, under the leadership of Doktor G and the Great Leader Decade. Using a large army including many resurrected members, they take back the Dai-Shocker name. Members Bee Woman The Inhumanoid was a bee-like cyborg with a rapier as her weapon, and previously a member of Shocker in Kamen Rider, being the one who killed Tackle while a member of Dai-Shocker. She is now one of the high-ranking members of Super Shocker, going after Natsumi until she is mortality wounded by Electro-Wave Human Tackle's Ultra Cyclone. The Bee Woman releases the Neo Organism to make her more powerful, only to be engulfed by it. Neo Organism The of Kamen Rider ZO is a pool of living fluid that relies on the very container its dwells in as its life support and create a grotesque Kamen Rider-like incarnation known as . Its personality is extremely childish and somewhat sadistic, though it appears it doesn't realize the true nature of what its doing, referring to its attacking the Kamen Riders as 'playing'. Super Doctor Shinigami seeks to revive the Neo Organism in order to destroy Kamen Rider Decade. But once revived, it is beyond Super Shocker's control as it consumes Bee Woman and creates Doras to fight the Kamen Riders. Though Doras is destroyed by a combined finisher from all the most powerful forms of the Nine World Riders, the Neo Organism takes control of the Super Crisis Fortress until it is destroyed. However, it survives and absorbs the Dummy Dopant to become the inhumanoid before quickly meeting its end through Decade and Double's Triple Extreme Rider Kick. Super Shocker Combatmen The are remodeled versions of the Dai-Shocker's footsoldiers, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out . Like the Dai-Shocker Combatmen they are also able to assume missile-like forms. Other Super Shocker members ;Kaijin from the Shōwa Kamen Rider Series * : A salamander kaijin of Shocker. * A jaguar kaijin of Shocker. * : A giant girdled lizard kaijin of Shocker. * : A member of Gel-Shocker that is the combination of a leech and a chameleon. * : An armored cobra kaijin of Fog. ;Kaijin from the Heisei Kamen Rider Series * : A vampire bat Gurongi in Ultimate Form. * : A porcupine Gurongi. * : A falcon Lord. * : A armored tetragnatha praedonia Mirror Monster. * : A scorpion Orphnoch. * : A scorpion/chameleon Undead. * : A tree Makamou. * : A mantis Worm. * : A cobra Imagin. * : A gecko Imagin. * : A giant girdled lizard Fangire. Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Organization Category:Shocker Category:Organizations with revived monsters